


The Sleepies

by KateKintail



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan takes care of his sleepy Qui-Gon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my boys. If they were, I’d be getting paid to make them snuggle. But I’m not.

           It had taken jumping on two different ships to get back home to Coruscant by dawn after their long mission. When Obi-Wan wasn’t in classes, he attended meetings along with Qui-Gon to discuss their recent mission. In addition to three meals, he had also had an intense sparring session with Qui-Gon and an excellent reward in the shower room afterwards for doing so well at his advanced kataforms. As such, the evening found the Jedi master and his padawan in their shared quarters growing tired much earlier than usual.

            Obi-Wan made tea for his master, who sat on their sofa reviewing official documents on a datapad. The room was nearly silent, which was a welcome sound after a night and day traveling in the holds of cargo ships with the roar of engines in their ears. Obi-Wan liked ending his day with his master in quiet. And he liked being given the seemingly simple task of brewing his master a cup of tea.

            Making tea was actually a rather spiritual experience. It consisted of a series of delicate actions, all with quite lovely-sounding names. Bringing water to a boil, filling a cup, stewing and squeezing tea leaves, mixing in sweets. He loved the sound of it all as he carefully went through the steps, wanting Qui-Gon’s first cup of tea since their return to be perfect and soothing. Obi-Wan finally stirred a spoonful of honey into the tea and held the steaming mug in both hands carefully as he walked from the kitchen area towards the sofa.

            Only feet from the couch, he stopped abruptly. His padawan braid brushed his shoulder as it swung forward from the momentum. Qui-Gon still sat on the couch but his head was bowed and the datapad, though still loosely in his hand, rested in his lap also. His eyes were shut and he was motionless apart from the slow rise and fall of his chest. For one long moment, Obi-Wan considered backing away and letting his master get the rest his body so clearly sought.

            But then the datapad began to slip from his fingers and Qui-Gon woke at the movement. His head snapped up and he took in a sharp, startled breath. His eyes few open at once and he straightened in his seat on the couch. His fingers tightened around the datapad and he held it up to read as though nothing had happened.

            Obi-Wan cleared his throat softly and walked the rest of the way over. He pretended not to have noticed, though his voice was softer and gentler than normal when he spoke. “I’ve brought the tea you requested, Master.” He nodded towards the mug he clutched, handle pointed towards Qui-Gon in offering.

            Qui-Gon nodded quickly and took the cup with his free hand. He blew across the surface and took a sip. Then he smiled approvingly. “This is lovely, thank you.”

            Satisfied that he had pleased his master, he settled beside Qui-Gon. He pulled his legs up and folded them to sit comfortably. “How goes the reading?” He reached up and ran his hand through his master’s brown, shoulder length hair. Their last mission had brought out feelings in Obi-Wan of missing having long hair. The inhabitants of the village they’d been in never cut their hair and instead had elaborate hairstyles and headdresses. Obi-Wan looked forward to having long hair again, though mostly because that meant he would have earned his knighthood.

            “The reading is not going as quickly as I had hoped,” Qui-Gon replied. “I am only halfway through and I still must summarize it for the meeting tomorrow.” He took another sip and gave Obi-Wan a weak smile. “I feel as though I’m an initiate again, working hard and getting nowhere.”

            Obi-Wan swept Qui-Gon’s hair back and gave him a soft kiss on the neck, just below his ear. “Simply keep at it. I know you will make it through,” he purred.

            Qui-Gon nodded and tilted his head, rubbing his cheek against Obi-Wan’s soft buzzed hair. He let out a soft, pleased sigh. Then he took another sip of tea and set his mind on finishing his work.

            But as Obi-Wan watched, he could tell his master was having a tough time with it. After a while, his head slipped off Obi-Wan’s. He straightened and held it up, then took another sip and scrolled down on the datapad. But after a few minutes his body relaxed again, shoulders sagging.

            His eyelids fluttered closed more often than not. And his blinks became longer, more exaggerated. During particularly long blinks, his head would tilt downward. When his chin came close to hitting the bottom of his neck, he would lift his head again.

            Obi-Wan was smirking but sympathetic. Qui-Gon needed sleep so badly that even he could not fight against it. His head dipped again, and his hands relaxed. The datapad slipped from his fingers onto his lap and his cup tipped. Obi-Wan acted fast to keep Qui-Gon from spilling and burning himself. “Careful there,” Obi-Wan said as Qui-Gon snapped awake and tried to overcorrect the tilting cup. Obi-Wan took the cup back with a kiss to Qui-Gon’s cheek.

            Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a long blink, but not long enough to nod off again. His eyes were tired and he had to work to force them to open again. “I’m sorry.” He spoke softly and slowly.

            “Master has the sleepies tonight,” Obi-Wan murmured affectionately, nuzzling Qui-Gon’s cheek. “Perhaps,” he whispered warmly against the side of Qui-Gon’s face, pausing to place a kiss beside one of Qui-Gon’s weary eyes. “You should go to bed and finish your work in the morning.”

            With a sigh, Qui-Gon shook his head. “How I wish I could,” he said, glancing longingly back at the bedroom.

            “You could try working in bed,” Obi-Wan suggested. In which case he could just close his eyes and fall right to sleep as soon as he was done with his work.

            But Qui-Gon was adamant. “I fear the moment I get near that bed I shall fall asleep at once upon it. This work must get done tonight, Padawan.”

            Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. Then, decisively, he stood and walked over to the bedroom. He returned not much later with a pillow and several blankets. He tucked them around Qui-Gon with tender care. “There we go… that’s better. Nice and comfy and warm.”

            Qui-Gon shook his head again. “This is not helping,” he said, trying to keep his eyes open. “The last thing I need is to be cozy and warm, Padawan. You’re going to put me right to sleep. And I need to get this read and summarized.”

            “And you have the sleepies,” Obi-Wan teased, snuggling up against Qui-Gon. “So I’ve noticed. But this way when you finish and want to fall right to sleep, you can do just that.” He kissed Qui-Gon’s cheek and hugged him more tightly. “Now you give me a summary of what you’ve read so far so you don’t forget any of it. The talking will keep you awake.”

            This seemed reasonable, so Qui-Gon launched into an explanation. “Well, the Xyadthians started out sending this agreement to Maldovin Eight.” He yawned powerfully and shook his head. “However when the Maldovians attempted to amend the document, things quickly fell apart. My current guess is that this was due to some different in their languages which began as the same one but has evolved over thousands of years into to slightly different ones. As a result, their chief officer was then taken hostage—”

            “Whose?” Obi-Wan asked for clarification.

            Qui-Gon closed his eyes, as though in thought. “Ah, the Maldovians’.” He kept his eyes closed. “It was done merely as a statement of position. But theMaldovians orchestrated a rescue mission which, perhaps, had too much…” His head had began to bob down again, and his voice died away. “… force…” He pulled his head up, trying to stay away. But his eyelids were too heavy and the way Obi-Wan stroked his cheek made him tilt his head into the pillow placed on his shoulder and the side of the couch. A few short moments of sleep, then he could continue reading.

            Obi-Wan smirked and continued to pet Qui-Gon’s cheek. Qui-Gon’s breathing slowed and his body relaxed heavily into the couch, the pillow, and the blankets. Obi-Wan waited until he was sure Qui-Gon was fast asleep before he pulled the datapad from his master’s now-slack hand.

            He took it and settled on the floor with his back to the couch. He sipped the tea as he skimmed through the parts Qui-Gon had summarized. With that to work from, he started reading the rest. Picturing the look on Qui-Gon’s face when he woke to find the work completed, Obi-Wan smiled and made notes as he read. It was a padawan’s duty to help with his master’s work. And it was his place to take care of his master as well. Luckily, he could do both at the moment. So long as he didn’t fall asleep, too.


End file.
